


As Promised

by TzuChuuTrain



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TzuChuuTrain/pseuds/TzuChuuTrain
Summary: just a short childhood besties MiMo oneshot hehe :^)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 38





	As Promised

Momo. Do you remember when we played cops and robbers?

We would run around all day, trying to catch each other. Most times I was the cop, and I would chase you around because you keep on stealing my toys.

One day, we were so into it we actually had costumes. I was wearing a small police hat and a pair of gloves and a whistle, while you wore a black beanie, a striped shirt, and a black bandana over eyes with two holes cut into so you could see. We were running around your house, me blowing hard on my whistle to make you stop while you were running away from me, waving the penguin plushie that you stole from me.

“F-freeze! You plushie thief!” I yelled before blowing on my whistle again, alerting my imaginary backup. I stuttered a lot when I was a kid. This made me worry in school sometimes, but you said you always found it adorable.

You teased me a lot that day. Sticking out your tongue before yelling back, “Try to keep up, copper!”

We ran and ran and ran, our energy seemingly endless as well as our fun. Our chase led us to your bedroom, I was pointing my fingers at you as if it was a gun, yelling my final warning.

“Stop or I will shoot you, Momo!”

But you just snickered and laughed at me.

“You’ll never catch me, Mina!”

But, unfortunately for you, I cornered you in your dresser. Pointed my finger gun at you until you surrendered the penguin plushie. I caught you once again. I always do.

“End of the line, plushie thief!” I said, trying to act cool like those good guys in the action movies we watch.

You tried to play the villain as well, trying to act really mean and angry, even changing your voice into something low and scary.

“Darn it, caught again!”

I’m pretty sure we messed up the serious acting with our giggling. We had a lot of fun that day. We just started laughing until we're on the floor and our tummies hurt.

“Hey Mina, maybe next time I get to be the cop!”

“Sure! I’ll steal all you food, Momo!”

“Nooooooooooo!”

We held hands until we fell asleep in the afternoon.

\-----

Momo. Do you remember when you forced me to watch a scary movie with you?

“Hey Mina! Let’s watch Heart Shaker in my house!”

You were so excited because it was your first scary movie. I, on the other hand, wasn’t as excited as you.

“No, that’s scary!” I would complain. I said no a lot of times because I wasn't prepared to be scared.

But you promised to keep me safe. Like you always do.

I was covering my face with a blanket as we watched the movie, while you were basically glued to the screen anticipating the scary part. I was holding close to the sleeve of your shirt, afraid that if I let go, the monster might get me.

“Momo, this scene is too quiet…too scary!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!”

But when the scary scene arrived and the monster appeared on the screen, I was the one who protected you.

“Huh, it wasn’t as scary as I thought. The story is actually nice, Momo! Momo?”

I looked for you under the sheets, you were trembling. I smiled, and patted your shoulders.

“Too scary… please… no more…” You said, your voice shaking so much.

You didn’t want to sleep alone so I had to sleep over. I guess your parents already predicted that I’d be staying over a lot with the size of your gigantic bed. You hugged me close, afraid of letting go.

“Mina…please stay…” You whispered.

I hugged tighter, placing a kiss on your forehead and watched you sleep.

“I’m not going anywhere, Momo.”

I promised I’d protect you, too.

\---

Momo. Do you remember when that bully pushed me in high school?

High school was particularly sucky for me because I was picked on by bullies because I was a so-called nerd. I just studied a lot. Which is what students were supposed to do. Most times I was able to endure it, of course you were there to protect me, as always.

But one day it was too much.

I was on the verge of tears when she pulled my hair and pushed me to the ground. I remember her saying horrible things to me, spitting on me and kicking me on the gut.

“P-please, stop… Anyone, please… help me…”

I was basically begging for help to anyone watching. But no one did anything.

“Leave Mina…”

Except you.

“…the fuck alone…”

You murmured as you rushed from the crowds towards the bully in front of me.

“…YOU BITCH!!!”

You yelled as you punched her right in the jaw, knocking her out in one blow. You carried me bridal style and we went to the clinic to check me for any bruises and such. I needed to rest for a while and you didn’t want to leave my side. You smiled at me while holding my hand.

High school sucked. But with you around, it sucked a lot less.

Unfortunately, you were called to the principal’s office.

When I was allowed to leave the clinic, I went straight to the outside of the principal’s office. I knew it was bad because I heard yelling from inside. After a short while, you left the office, your face huffed in frustration. But I saw how your anger melted away into smile when you saw me.

“How are you, Mina?”

Your voice sounded so concerned and caring, my heart skipped a bit.

“I’m okay now, thanks. Listen, Momo I’m sorry you got into –“

“Don’t apologize, Mina. That bitch deserved that punch.”

I smiled as we walked towards the school gates. I remember sliding my hand into yours unconsciously, and you held it so lovingly.

Do you remember that? I hope you do.

Because that was the moment I realized I was in love you, Momo.

\---

Momo. Do you remember when I finally confessed in college?

It was my birthday, and you planned a surprised party just for the two of us, like the tea parties we used to have as kids.

You surprised me in my dorm room at exactly midnight; with party hats, confetti, and balloons at the ready.

"Happy birthday, Minarii!" You yelled as you hugged me tight. I was smiling from ear to ear when you did.

"Make a wish, Mina!" You said, holding out the cake you saved for for a month. You were so excited and happy looking at me like that. You were so beautiful, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I wish to be with you forever, Momo." I whispered before blowing the candle. I looked at you straight in the eye, fearing I may have screwed our friendship up.

But you smiled.

"Oh, Mina..."

You put the cake down on the table and held my hands.

"...you already are."

Momo. Do you remember that? That night was our first kiss, and our first date.

We ate dinner and the cake while binge watching our favourite movies together.

It was the best birthday of my life.

\---

Momo. Do you remember?

We promised to stay by each other's side, forever. I promised to protect you always. I promised to hold on for as long as I live.

You promised, too. Do you remember?

\---

Mina. I do remember that.

Mina. I remember always choosing to steal that one penguin plushie because it was your favorite.

I remember how soft and sweet your kiss was on my forehead when we slept together after that awful movie.

I remember how furious I was when that bully hurt you, and how I wanted to throw more than just one punch in her face. I remember how you held my hand as we walked home.

I remember your birthday. How could I forget? How I planned for a surprise birthday date with you for almost a month. How I planned to make everything perfect for the two of us. How I planned to confess my love for you.

But you beat me to it first, and I was surprised, and goshdarn happy. To spend the entire evening with you, to share kisses and laughs with you. That was the happiest moment of my life.

Mina. I remember it all.

But I also remember the crash.

It was our first anniversary, and we were supposed to meet outside campus. I got out a little late because I had left out some school stuff I should’ve done before.

I was very excited to be with you finally and spend the entire evening with you. I saw you there, across the street, waving at me, and smiling that beautiful gummy smile that I love so much.

Just a couple of steps more, and I’d be by your side again.

Then it hit me.

“LOOK OUT!” I heard you yell.

“It” being a swerving SUV whose driver had too much to drink.

Mina. Don’t blame yourself, okay?

I can hear you, I can feel you. But for some reason, I can’t respond. I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t even move.

“PLEASE. SAVE HER!”

I hear you every time you plead. Every time you cry.

Mina, please don’t cry. It breaks my heart whenever you do.

How long have I been gone? I couldn’t count the days, but I hear you tell stories of us all the time, Mina.

“You always stole THAT particular plushie. You knew it was my favorite, didn’t you?”

You never left my side ever since.

“I guess you’re the reason I love horror movies so much. Thank you for that, Momoring!”

You stayed and made sure I heard your voice.

“I love you so much, Momo.”

God, I love you too. So, so much.

“I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me? I’ll keep holding on, just like I promised.”

And I will never leave, just like I promised.

I’m keeping that promise, Mina. Be strong, okay? I’m going to fight through this, and I will wake up, and I will hold your hand again, hug you tight again, and kiss you again.

I will be with you again. Just hold on for us, Mina. I’ll be there. I love you so much…

\---

“…Mina…” Momo murmured from the hospital bed. Momo fluttered her eyes to adjust to the bright hospital lights.

Her eyes wandered around the hospital room. The room was so bright she swore it looked like heaven. It might have been, with the angel quietly sleeping on the side of her bed.

There she was. Mina. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful dozing off while holding Momo’s hand. Momo was strong enough to make a smile. She was too weak to speak louder, so wanted to make contact by squeezing Mina’s hand. Momo struggled, her body still too weak from recuperating. But she has to let Mina know that she was finally awake.

“…Mina…” Momo murmured while attempting to move her fingers.

Come on, dammit! She cursed internally.

“…Mina…” Momo tried one more time.

“mmm…Momo…” Mina answered, still dozing off. Momo tried harder and harder, struggling to command her hand. But not for long, Momo managed it.

A squeeze.

Mina shot up from her slumber, glaring at their intertwined hands, praying it wasn’t a dream. She looks at her lover, only to see her smiling, eyes swimming in tears.

“Momo?” Mina said, her voice cracking.

“Mina… I’m here.” Momo said, using her other hand to caress Mina’s face that she missed so much.

Mina stood up from her set and hugged Momo tightly, afraid of letting go. No words were shared for a moment, just tears and a kiss was enough to express their love.

“I’m here.” Momo said after their lips parted, Her eyes wandered around Mina’s face, memorizing every detail of the angel in front of her. She know Mina is doing the same.

They kissed again. This time softer and slower. Savoring each other for the moment that felt like fifty lifetimes.

“As promised.”


End file.
